The reason why I like and hate Cherry Blossom
by ciocarlie
Summary: 5 alasan seorang Rokudo Mukuro membenci dan menyukai bunga sakura


Title : The reason why I like and don't like Cherry Blossom.

Genre : apa ya... Tragedy? Angst? Atau hurt/comfort? Yang pasti ada romance~

Rating : T

Disclaimed : Amano Akira belong KHR!

A/N : Kufufu... Akhirnya gw bisa bikin rikues 6918 dari lucie... Tapi tetap ada D18nya! Maaf klo ternyata g sesuai yang dikehendaki *mojok* dan ini juga sekaligus ffic buat ultah Mukuro yang jatuh 7 hari lagi! Silahkan membaca!

_Alasan pertama aku tidak suka bunga sakura adalah..._

_Mengingatkanku betapa bencinya aku saat aku melihatmu dipermalukan, dan itu bukan aku yang melakukannya..._

~*xXx*~

"Aku sudah menginfeksimu dengan virus sakurakura. Ototmu akan melemah ketika berada disekitar sakura." Dr. Shamal mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya karena serangan tonfa Hibari. Tetapi sekarang dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat lutut Hibari menyentuh tanah yang berarti Hibari kalah dari taruhan mereka.

"Tch..." Hibari terlihat sangat kesal. Sementara Tsuna dan yang lainnya masih ketakutan melihat Hibari yang mendeathglare mereka. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hibari berdiri dan berjalan walaupun terhuyung-huyung. "Kali ini aku memang kalah... Tetapi, lain kali aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati..." Dan Hibaripun berlalu dari sana.

Dibalik beberapa pohon sakura itu, tampak seorang laki-laki bermata merah dan biru yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mukuro. Dia tidak menyunggingkan senyum kepuasaan tetapi terlihat kesal melihat kejadiaan itu. "Dilain kesempatan pasti..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan pertama aku menyukai bunga sakura adalah..._

_Mengingatkanku ketika aku bisa mengalahkanmu..._

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kamikorosu, Rokudo Mukuro..." Hibari mengeluarkan Tonfanya dan siap menyerang Mukuro.

"Oya, oya... Bagaimana kalau kau melihat hadiah dariku Kyou-kun?" Dengan menggunakan ilusi, Mukuro mengeluarkan bunga sakura disekitarnya. Tentu saja karena virus sakurakura akhirnya Hibari tidak bisa bergerak. "Bagaimana kau-!" "Kenapa?" Mukuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"kau terkejut kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kelemahanmu?" Mukuro memegang dagu Hibari. "Sepertinya orang yang pertama kali bisa mengalahkanmu adalah aku Kyou-kun..."

~*xXx*~

_Alasan kedua aku membenci sakura adalah..._

_Mengingatkanku ketika kau mengalahkanku, beberapa saat ketika aku mengalahkanmu._

~*xXx*~

"Aku akan membalas seranganmu sekarang Rokudo Mukuro..." Dan pertarunganpun dimulai. Karena Gokudera yang membawa serum untuk virus sakurakura, ilusi Mukuro menjadi tidak berarti.

Dan walaupun Mukuro berhasil melukai Hibari, tetap saja yang berdiri terakhir kali sebagai pemenang adalah Hibari Kyouya. "Ternyata kau sama saja seperti herbivore lemah yang lainnya..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan kedua aku menyukai bunga sakura adalah..._

_Karena aku dan kau bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ditempat yang penuh dengan bunga itu._

~*xXx*~

Hibari yang penyakit sakurakuranya sembuh menjadi sering berada ditempat itu. Tidak ada hal spesial yang dilakukannya, hanya tertidur atau bermain bersama dengan hewan peliharaanya. Tetapi, sebenarnya yang ditunggunya adalah laki-laki itu. Rokudo Mukuro, orang yang pertama kali mengalahkannya itu.

Entah firasatnya saja atau tidak, tetapi sepertinya Hibari akan bertemu dengan Mukuro disini. "Kufufu..." Tiba-tiba dibelakang pohon yang Hibari pakai untuk bersantai, sosok itu muncul.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang kau selalu saja menggangguku..." Hibari yang sepertinya sadar akan kehadiran Mukuro berdiri dan langsung menyerang Mukuro.

Tetapi dengan sigap dia menahan serangan tonfa Hibari dan melemparnya dengan mudah. "Sepertinya penyakit sakurakuramu belum sembuh benar..." Mukuro tertawa dan hanya diam tidak menyerang Hibari.

"Tenang saja, aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung denganmu." Mukuro dengan santainya duduk dipohon itu dan menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus. Hibari yang hanya diam saja akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk membelakangi sisi tempat Mukuro duduk.

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak mau bertarung kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hibari sambil melirik kearah Mukuro.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu." Mukuro membalas kata-katanya dan Hibari hanya bisa diam tidak menjawab. Suasana hening dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mukuro berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Ternyata..." Mukuro mengambil tonfa milik Hibari dan melemparnya kearah Hibari. Dia sendiri juga siap dengan trisulanya. "Tidak seru kalau tidak bertarung denganmu." Jawab Mukuro tertawa.

Hibari menangkap tonfa itu dan langsung bersiap menyerang Mukuro. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu..." Dan pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama Mukuro ditahan diisi dengan pertempuran mereka.

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan ketiga aku membenci bunga sakura adalah..._

_ Karena aku menyadari perasaanku padamu ketika kau sudah bersama dengan orang lain dan aku melihatmu bersamanya ditempat yang penuh dengan kelopak sakura._

~*xXx*~

Dengan perhitungan bahwa Rokudo Mukuro adalah Mist Guardian Vongola, akhirnya Mukuro dibebaskan dari tempat penelitian itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada dimarkas vongola tepatnya ditempat Tsuna.

Hari itu tepat sebulan Mukuro ada dimarkas itu, dan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hibari. "Dimana sebenarnya Kyou-kun Tsunayoshi? Bukankah dia adalah guardianmu juga?" Mukuro berdiri didepan Tsuna yang langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat kearah Mukuro.

"Sudah sebulan berada disini dan aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulutmu sebanyak 8 kali Mukuro-san..." Tsuna hanya diam menunggu jawaban Mukuro.

"Yah..." Mukuro duduk disana sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Tsuna yang melihat Mukuro hanya menghela nafas dan menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Hibari-san baru tiba dari Itali. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin dia ada dirumahnya dengan-" Tsuna menoleh kearah Mukuro yang ternyata sudah tidak ada disana. Tsuna menghela nafas sekali lagi dan melihat kearah langit. "Apakah... Tidak apa aku tidak mengatakannya... Tentang hubungan Hibari-san dan dia..."

-xXx-

Mukuro segera menuju kerumah Hibari, tepatnya ditaman yang penuh dengan bunga sakura itu. Dia berjalan dan berusaha mencari sosok itu ditempat ini. Mukuro menyadari sesuatu selama beberapa tahun ini, selama dia tidak bertemu dengan Hibari, dia selalu merindukan sosok itu dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

**Seorang Rokudo Mukuro jatuh cinta pada musuhnya, Hibari Kyouya**

Mukuro tidak bisa menemukan sosok Hibari disana. Tetapi dia menemukan sosok burung kuning kecil yang selalu ada bersama Hibari. Merasa akan bertemu dengan Hibari, Mukuro mengikuti kemana Hibird terbang.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mukuro menemukan sosok itu ditengah kelopak sakura. "Ah, itu dia... Kyou-!" Baru saja Mukuro akan memanggil Hibari, dia sadar Hibari tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seseorang dengan rambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah tutornya sendiri.

Ya, Dino Cavallone sang bucking horse merangkul dan memeluk Hibari. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka berciuman tanpa tahu Mukuro melihat semua itu. Mukuro hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai Dino dan Hibari pergi dari sana, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara pukulan tangan Mukuro yang membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah dan kelopak sakura berjatuhan karena mukuro memukul batang pohon itu.

"Sial..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan ketiga kenapa aku menyukai bunga sakura adalah..._

_Bunga itu mekar ketika satu-satunya pengganggu hubunganku denganmu pergi untuk selamanya..._

~*xXx*~

_Boss kesepuluh keluarga Cavallone meninggal terbunuh ketika penyerangan markas vongola._

Semua orang yang mengenal Dino pasti merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Terutama Hibari, karena Dino adalah orang yang paling berarti bagi Hibari. Semua orang juga bisa mengerti betapa Hibari menyayangi Dino melebihi siapaun. Dan karena itu, ketika pemakaman Dino ditempat yang dipenuhi bunga sakura itu Hibari diam saja mereka memakluminya. Dan pada akhirnya Hibari hanya sendirian ditempat itu. Dia mematung sambil melihat nisan yang ada didepannya.

"Kyou-kun, kau masih disini?" Tanya Mukuro yang datang. Hibari melihat kearah Mukuro sejenak dan menatap nisan itu lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin berkelahi... Jangan sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin..." Mukuro hanya diam dan berjalan mendekati makam itu, menaruh bunga lili itu diatas makam. Bagi seorang Rokudo Mukuro sekarang sebenarnya kematian Dino benar-benar hal yang menggembirakan. Karena dengan begitu, tidak akan lagi ada yang menghalanginya bersama dengan Hibari.

Tetapi...

"Kenapa..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan keempat aku membenci bunga sakura adalah..._

_Aku selalu melihatmu bersedih disana semenjak orang itu tiada..._

~*xXx*~

"Kyou-kun?" Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari ketika itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat raut wajah Hibari terlihat sedih. Raut wajah yang pertama kali diperlihatkan oleh Hibari.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkanku secepat ini..." Tatapan Hibari hanya tertuju pada nisan itu, tanpa menoleh kearah lain.

-xXx-

Semenjak kematian Dino, Hibari sering menghabiskan waktu didepan makam Dino seakan menunggu Dino yang tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan Hibari-san seperti dulu lagi...?" Tsuna yang mengadakan rapat diruangannya dengan guardian lain selain Hibari memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hanya bucking Bronco itu yang bisa membuatnya kembali. Tetapi mustahil untuk mengembalikan orang yang sudah meninggal..." Gokudera terlihat berdiri disamping Tsuna. Sementara Mukuro hanya diam menutup matanya. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan... Aku akan mengabulkannya, asal dia kembali menjadi Kyou-kun yang aku kenal..." Mukuro berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tsuna yang menyadari maksud Mukuro hanya diam melihatnya. "Mukuro-san..."

-xXx-

Hibari duduk didepan makam itu dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya benar Hibari menunggu Dino yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin kembali.

"Kyouya..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Alasan keempat aku menyukai bunga sakura adalah..._

_Karena kau kembali seperti dulu ditempat yang dipenuhi bunga sakura. Dan itu karena aku... Karena kebohongan yang aku perbuat demi kau..._

~*xXx*~

Hibari mendengar suara yang dia kenal, suara yang ia rindukan selama ini. Hibari menoleh dan mendapati Dino berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku kembali..."

Hibari yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya berjalan perlahan menuju Dino. "Dino... Kau..."

"Ya, aku kembali untukmu... Karena kau terus bersedih jika aku tidak ada." Dino tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hibari. Hibari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyerang Dino pelan. "Aku tidak sedih..." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Hibari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Dino yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi... Dino."

Dino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengusap kepala Hibari dan membiarkannya menikmati ilusi itu.

Ya, Dino dihadapan Hibari hanya ilusi yang dibuat Mukuro agar dirinya terlihat sebagai Dino dimata Hibari.

"Benar juga, dengan menggunakan ilusi Mukuro-san, Hibari-san bisa bertemu dengan Dino-san." Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan Gokudera yang menyusul Mukuro melihat semua ilusi itu."Benarkan Tsuna?" Ketika Yamamoto dan Gokudera melihat Tsuna, Tsuna terlihat menangis.

"J-Juudaime, kau tidak apa?" Gokudera terlihat panik melihat Tsuna yang menangis. Tsuna mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak apa... Hanya saja, kalau melihat Mukuro-san rasanya sedih..." Tanpa diketahui oleh Tsuna dan yang lainnya, dibalik ilusi yang dibuatnya untuk Hibari, Mukuro menangis menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Tetapi dia bisa melakukan itu agar Hibari kembali seperti dulu lagi.

-xXx-

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Mukuro membuat ilusi Dino didepan Hibari. Dia sudah kembali menjadi diri Hibari sendiri. Tetapi dengan tetap ilusi Dino dimatanya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari Mukuro yang menjadi selalu tidak terlihat dimatanya semenjak itu.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Mukuro-san..." Tsuna yang memanggil Mukuro keruangannya hanya diam melihat Mukuro.

Seakan tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Tsuna, Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan melihat Tsuna. "Apa maksud kata-katamu Tsunayoshi? Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Jangan membohongiku! Aku tahu kau menyukai Hibari-san. Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan hal ini?" Tsuna memukul meja itu dan menatap Mukuro.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi Kyouya yang aku kenal... Kyouya yang aku cintai. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia kembali seperti dulu walaupun harus menyakiti diriku sendiri..." Mukuro tersenyum pahit kearah Tsuna.

"Tetapi ini-"

"Ah sudah jam segini... Kyouya menungguku di taman rumahnya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya..." Mukuro tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mukuro-san..." Tsuna melihat kalender yang ada diatas mejanya. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ini... Jangan-jangan..." Tsuna berdiri dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba Goku membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Juudaime! Maaf mengganggu! Tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat!" Goku memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kearah Tsuna. Tsuna yang membacanya terkejut dan langsung bergegas keluar.

**'Akan terjadi penyerangan lagi, dan target berikutnya adalah Hibari Kyouya.'**

-xXx-

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Kyouya?" Mukuro yang masih tetap dengan ilusi Dinonya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari. Hibari hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyouya?"

Ketika Mukuro akan mendekati Hibari, beberapa orang sudah muncul dan mengepung mereka. Hibari maupun Mukuro terkejut akan kedatangan mereka.

"Sejak kapan..." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan siap untuk menyerang mereka. "Sepertinya kita harus menunda pembicaraan kita Dino. Tenang saja, aku akan membereskan mereka segera."

-xXx

Tsuna bersama dengan yang lainnya berlari menuju ketempat Hibari dan Mukuro. Tetapi sesampainya disana, yang terlihat adalah tubuh dari para penyerang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa Dino?" Hibari menaruh kembali tonfanya dan melihat kearah Mukuro. Mukuro hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Tsuna yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya bernafas lega dan akan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tetapi, Tsuna melihat beberapa orang yang membidik dari atas menuju ke Hibari.

"HIBARI-SAN, AWAS!"

BANG!

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Hal terakhir yang membuatku membenci sakura adalah..._

_Aku harus meninggalkanmu selamanya ketika ada ditempat yang penuh dengan sakura._

~*xXx*~

Hibari terjatuh ketanah. Tetapi bukan karena tertembak, tetapi karena dia didorong oleh Mukuro yang sekarang ini berada diatasnya.

"Kau..."

Belum sempat Hibari berkata apa-apa, Mukuro terjatuh diatas Hibari dengan 3 luka tembak di dada, bahu, dan perutnya akibat tembakan tadi.

"Mukuro-san?" Tsuna dan yang lainnya menghampiri mereka dan melihat keadaan Mukuro. Hibari hanya terdiam dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memangku kepala Mukuro.

"Sepertinya... Karena luka ini aku tidak bisa mempertahankan ilusiku... Fufufu..." Mukuro memaksakan tawanya dan melihat Hibari yang sekarang hanya memandanginya."Maaf... Aku telah membohongimu, Kyou-kun..."

"..." Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Nafas Mukuro semakin terengah-engah dan tidak teratur. Dia juga bisa mendengar jantungnya yang mulai melemah dan melemah."Kau pikir aku tidak tahu..." Mukuro menoleh kearah Mukuro yang sekarang ini menatapnya juga. "Aku tahu... Dino tidak akan kembali, dan yang selama ini ada disampingku adalah kau... Alasan aku berada disini juga karena kau..."

"Apa... Maksudmu...?" Mukuro melihat Hibari dengan penuh tanya.

"Ya... Apakah kau lupa hari ini hari apa Mukuro-san...?" Tsuna menunjuk jam tangannya yang mempunyai tanggalan. Sementara Ryouhei yang baru tiba mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Mukuro.

"...9 juni..." Mukuro menutup matanya dan tertawa. "Jadi... Kau memanggilku kemari karena ini... Hanya karena ingin mengucapkan ulang tahunku...?" Mukuro melihat Hibari yang hanya mengangguk. Mukuro memejamkan matanya lagi dan tersenyum. "Bodohnya... Kalau aku tidak datang... Kau bisa terbunuh karena mereka Kyou-kun..."

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. "Kamikorosu..." Hibari mengatakan itu kepada Mukuro yang langsung menatapnya, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Dan alasan terakhir... Aku menyukai bunga sakura adalah..._

_karena kau memanggil namaku untuk yang pertama sejak kematian orang itu, dan juga... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Entah kenapa, raut wajah yang dilihat Mukuro pada Hibari sekarang sangat berbeda. Bukan kebencian yang dilihatnya tetapi kesedihan yang mendalam."K...you...kun...?"

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku sekarang... Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Mukuro..." Terlihat Hibari seakan menahan tangisnya.

Mukuro...

Hanya satu kata itu yang ingin didengarnya. Ketika Hibari memanggil namanya, hanya melihatnya, dan menangis hanya untuknya. Mukuro hanya tersenyum, dan memegang pipi Hibari kemudian menciumnya. "Terima kasih... Kyouya..." Bersamaan dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus membawa kelopak bunga yang mulai habis berguguran, seorang Rokudo Mukuro menutup matanya dan tertidur untuk selamanya...

~*~*Owari*~*~

Satu kata buat ni ffic...

JELEK!

Ternyata gw g bisa bikin 1869 *mojok* pada OOC smua, endingnya juga ga sesuai harapan... Silahkan flame ffic ini kalau emang jelek. *mojok*


End file.
